Harry Potter et le cadeau de la Mort
by Lentsha
Summary: Harry Potter, ex-directeur de Poudlard, fait une découverte surprenante sur son état. Que se passera-t-il lorsque cette amie qu'il avait tant côtoyée sans jamais la croiser, viendra finalement lui parler? Quels autres secrets va-t-il découvrir? Mais surtout, comment va-t-il gérer cette situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas?
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter et le cadeau de la mort**

_**Disclaimer: **_Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages, appartiennent pour la plupart à J.K. Rowling. Toutes les situations que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

_**Avant-propos: **_Après des heures à lire de la FanFiction Harry Potter, je me lance enfin dans la mienne. Cette idée de trame me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs années... J'attendais sûrement que quelqu'un écrive dessus. Bref, je me lance. Il se peut que des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, ou conjugaison soient passées à travers ma relecture. Je m'en excuse. Aussi, vos critiques sur mon écriture, mes fautes, mes coquilles seront tout aussi appréciées que des remarques plus positives.

Par ailleurs, cette fiction respectera, dans la limite du possible, tout ce que je pense savoir du canon des livres (je fais des recherches sur le net pour être raccord sur pas mal de points). Donc pas de couple extravagant, pas de flamme dans les yeux, d'yeux hyper expressifs lançant des Avada, d'aura meutrière, ou autre super excentricité. Attention, j'adore lire sur ces thèmes, mais ce n'est juste pas celui de cette histoire. Je veux être aussi réaliste et proche de l'histoire de J.K. Rowling.

Cette première partie peut-être vue comme un prologue. Pas de dialogue dans ce chapitre, j'essaye de présenter le monde tel que je le voie au moment de la narration. Je pose également les bases d'une partie de l'histoire qui devrait me prendre 2-3 chapitres de plus, avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses.

_**-.-**_

_****Harry Potter et le cadeau de la mort****_

_**1. Prologue**_

_**-.-**_

Harry Potter était tranquillement adossé contre le tronc du saule pleureur en cette douce journée de fin de juin. Il observait distraitement les élèves jouer dans le parc de Poudlard. L'année scolaire serait bientôt finie. C'est avec un sourire nostalgique qu'il se souvint du jour pendant lequel Hagrid avait débarqué dans son bureau, le visage rayonnant, pour lui annoncer qu'il avait finalement réussi à apprivoiser l'arbre qui avait autrefois été si violent. Cette réussite avait été l'une des premières victoires d'Harry à son poste de directeur de Poudlard : relancer la recherche à Poudlard. Avec cette notoriété nouvellement regagnée, Harry avait pu rendre au célèbre collège un rôle majeur dans l'enseignement supérieur magique. De nombreuses facultés avaient ouvert leurs portes, et il n'était pas rare que les différentes innovations magiques soient plébiscitées par la communauté internationale des mages et sorciers.

La faculté attirant le plus de monde était sans doute la faculté d'étude des moldus. Bien qu'au départ vue d'un mauvais œil par certains groupes conservateurs, cette faculté avait pu changer les mentalités en améliorant la vie des sorciers. Une équipe de chercheurs de Poudlard avait, dans les années 2020, réussi l'exploit jusqu'alors impensable de faire fonctionner une lampe moldue dans un environnement saturé de flux magiques. Forte de son succès, cette équipe avait alors attiré quelques financements. Dans les années qui suivirent, elle réussit à faire fonctionner les engins électriques les plus simples. Il n'était alors plus rare de voir un élève de Poudlard réviser, avec une paire d'écouteurs aux oreilles.

Quelques années plus tard, Poudlard fit une démonstration, retransmise dans tout le monde magique, de son savoir-faire. Le centre de recherche de Poudlard avait enfin réussi à faire fonctionner un ordinateur moldu dans l'enceinte de l'école. Dès lors, la recherche fit un bond en avant et put rapidement interfacer différents sortilèges avec des inventions moldues.

Un nouvel âge d'or des sorciers avait commencé. Les interfaces neuronales des moldus avaient été reprises afin de créer des systèmes dirigés par la pensée. De nouveaux moyens de transports avaient pu voir le jour grâce à ces avancées technologiques. Il était désormais monnaie courante de posséder une voiture volante ou un hoverboard modifié. Les modèles magiques étaient boostés en termes de puissance, de maniabilité et de sécurité par rapport à leurs homologues moldus. Les ordinateurs magiques répondaient au doigt et à l'œil. Le système de transplanage avait été amélioré et était quasiment sans danger.

L'innovation magique avait rattrapé son retard sur la technologie moldue.

**-.-**

**_HPcdlM_**

**-.-**

Assit contre son arbre, Harry croqua dans une pomme qu'il avait amenée avec lui. Il se souvint de toutes ces années à diriger le plus grand centre de recherche magique au monde. Il avait ainsi montré au monde magique qu'il ne fallait rien prendre pour acquis quand on parlait de magie. Et c'est par cette petite faille dans les certitudes de la population sorcière, que d'autres idées furent remises en cause.

Les différents peuples magiques avait ainsi pu faire valoir leur droit à l'autonomie, mettant ainsi fin à plusieurs siècles d'esclavagisme. Les elfes, anciennement elfes de maison, formaient désormais un peuple libre. La majorité travaillait toujours pour des familles sorcières, mais leur travail était valorisé. Une minorité s'était découverte une passion pour l'herbologie et cultivait des plantes pour les vendre à des potionnistes. Les centaures s'étaient vus offrir des terres et s'étaient sédentarisés, mais restaient à l'écart des sorciers. Leur suspicion ne s'était pas envolée. La restriction au lac de Poudlard pour les peuples de l'eau leur fut levée. Ils purent rejoindre de plus grandes étendues, certains s'alliant même avec des sorciers créant ainsi la première marine marchande sorcière au monde. Enfin, les gobelins purent sortir des entrailles de leurs banques et s'installer à la surface, faisant prospérer les communautés magiques par leur savoir-faire en affaires.

Oui, il pouvait le dire sans honte. Le monde magique qu'il avait forgé était bien meilleur que celui qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'Hagrid était venu le chercher le jour de ses onze ans. Il sentait que le temps était venu pour lui de laisser la main. Il l'annoncerait ce soir-là, au banquet de fin d'année. Cela ferait sûrement la une des journaux, mais il était désormais habitué aux conférences de presse et aux flashs des appareils photo numériques magiques.

**-.-**

**_HPcdlM_**

**-.-**

Le mois qui suivit fut plutôt chargé. Entre la préparation de la passation de pouvoir du poste de directeur, les journalistes qui voulaient une interview, les professeurs qui essayaient de le convaincre de rester, et les élèves lui montrant des marques de sympathie, Harry n'eut pas une minute pour lui. Il ne put même pas invoquer son âge avancé pour être tranquille un moment. Il faut dire que malgré son âge, il débordait encore de beaucoup d'énergie.

Pendant la dernière semaine de juillet eut lieu une cérémonie lors de laquelle son travail en tant que directeur de Poudlard fut honoré par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Des milliers d'étudiants, anciens étudiants, professeurs, amis, politiques ou simple badauds étaient présent pour son discours retransmis dans toute l'Angleterre magique. Le banquet géant qui suivit fut somptueux. Cela lui fit un souvenir magique pour son dernier jour en tant que directeur de Poudlard, sa deuxième maison.

Le lendemain, il rentrerait dans sa maison familiale à Flagley-le-Haut. Il rejoindrait sa femme Ginny, qu'il aimait toujours autant. Ses enfants viendraient sûrement pour le déjeuner. Ses petits-enfants seraient heureux de se retrouver. Ron et Hermione amèneraient sans doute leur grande famille. De même que les autres Weasley. Il verrait peut être aussi son filleul et sa femme. Il passerait un joyeux soixante-dixième anniversaire avec toute sa famille. Mais avant cela, alors que tout le monde était parti, il voulut faire un dernier tour du propriétaire. Pour être sûr de fixer à jamais ses nombreux souvenirs de ces lieux.

Il passa par les toilettes dans lesquelles Hermione avait été attaquée par le troll des montagnes adulte, la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney où des nombreuses prophéties bidons avaient été faites en compagnie de Ron, ou encore la tour d'astronomie qui avait permis la fuite de Norbert vers une réserve de dragons. Il passa par la bibliothèque, où des rangées d'ordinateurs à interface neuronale permettaient des recherches rapides et approfondies dans la base de connaissance de l'institut. Il fit le tour de la salle des trophées, apercevant le nom de son père sur un trophée de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il eut un petit creux, il alla prendre une collation aux cuisines et en profita pour saluer les elfes qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux. Et bien sûr, il prit place dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor, observant le feu durant de nombreuses minutes, et repensant à ses nombreuses aventures.

**-.-**

**_HPcdlM_**

**-.-**

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Un courant d'air frais s'était engouffré jusque dans ses robes. Regardant l'heure sur l'horloge numérique de la salle commune, il nota l'heure avancée de la nuit. Le feu de la cheminée s'était éteint, surement depuis quelques heures. A cette heure-ci, en plein mois de juillet, et malgré la réception de la veille, il était seul à Poudlard. L'équipe de conciergerie, aidée par quelques elfes, avait dû finir de remettre le château en ordre et était partie en vacances pour le mois à venir. Les elfes, quant à eux, ne séjournaient plus au château depuis leur émancipation. Oui, Harry Potter était bien seul à Poudlard.

Dans son état presque comateux du milieu de la nuit, il eut envie de sortir prendre l'air. Ses pas le menèrent, sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, au tombeau de celui qui fut jadis son directeur. Albus Dumbledore avait été son guide dans ses premières années sans le monde de la magie. Il l'avait conseillé, protégé et transmis son savoir. Oui, le professeur Dumbledore avait été un bon mentor, malgré ses erreurs de jugement.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour se recueillir sur cette tombe d'un blanc si pur, inaltéré depuis des décennies. Harry sentit un picotement au bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il effleura la pierre tombale. Surpris, il retenta l'opération. De nouveau, il sentit une drôle de sensation dans ses mains. Intrigué, il renforça sa concentration et réitéra son expérience. Il parvint alors à mieux distinguer cette douce chaleur. C'était comme un flux continu émanant de la pierre tombale, seulement gêné par le mouvement de ses doigts.

Il repensa alors à cette nuit fatidique du trente juin 1997, qui avait vu le décès de l'homme enterré à ses pieds. Il se souvint, plus particulièrement, au moment où le professeur Dumbledore et lui s'étaient rendus dans la grotte. Son aîné avait pu déterminer l'emplacement de l'entrée de la caverne souterraine rien qu'en effleurant les parois de la grotte du bout des doigts. Était-ce le même phénomène qui était en train de se produire ? Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que lui aussi serait un jour capable d'une telle prouesse.

Mais il doutait que ce qu'avait ressenti son directeur puisse être semblable à sa propre expérience. Dumbledore avait dit que la caverne empestait la magie noire. Or, de sa propre expérience, le courant qui émanait de la tombe était plutôt chaud, doux et agréable. Tout l'inverse de sa conceptualisation de la magie noire en somme. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être mauvais, non ? Pour qu'il ne le remarque que maintenant, le nombre de personnes présentes sur les lieux lorsqu'il venait habituellement devait perturber ce léger flux.

Il choisit alors d'essayer de suivre courant magique. Pas-à-pas et les yeux fermés, pour ne perdre ni la piste, ni sa concentration, Harry suivit ce mince filet de magie. Bientôt, il arriva en vue de l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid, reconvertie en cabane à outils depuis le départ à la retraite du demi-géant.

Rapidement, le flux sembla doubler de volume. Comme si un second flux l'avait rejoint. S'attardant sur cette soudaine anomalie quelques instants, Harry remarqua qu'en effet, un second flux semblant venir de la Forêt interdite (qui ne l'était plus depuis l'émancipation des peuples magique) avait rejoint celui qu'il suivait depuis la tombe du professeur Dumbledore. Décidant plus judicieux de continuer avec le flux joint plutôt que de se diriger vers la forêt, il continua son exercice, se rapprochant tout doucement du château.

A quelques mètres d'un des murs du château, Harry senti un troisième flux se mêler à celui qu'il suivait. Mais contrairement à son expérience précédente, la réunion des trois courants de magie sembla former une sorte de bille de magie. Pas plus grosse qu'un vif d'or, et invisible à l'œil nu, ce nœud de magie semblait être là, à ne rien faire. Observant les alentours, Harry ne remarqua rien de spécial. Après quelques minutes à étudier ce phénomène, le directeur de Poudlard refoula un bâillement. L'ayant mis de côté depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la tour de Gryffondor, la fatigue l'assailli et il réprima un nouveau bâillement. N'ayant rien trouvé concernant cet étrange phénomène, Harry préféra rentrer dans ses quartiers finir sa nuit, ou bien sa Ginny finirait par avoir sa peau le lendemain matin.

**-.-**

**_HPcdlM_**

**-.-**

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, il se dirigea vers sa malle, déjà prête pour son départ du lendemain, pour en sortir une tenue plus adaptée pour dormir. Pourtant, il s'immobilisa soudainement, son pyjama dans une main, le couvercle de sa malle dans l'autre. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il vraiment senti un courant magique, semblable à celui qu'il avait traqué plus tôt dans la nuit, lui traverser le bras ?

Il fut pris d'un terrible doute. Et si… ? Non impossible ! Il l'aurait remarqué depuis le temps. Ne prenant aucune considération pour ses affaires parfaitement rangées, il fouilla la malle. Après tout, un simple sort de _Faitlamalle_ s'arrangerait de tout remettre en ordre. Bientôt, ses vêtements jonchèrent le sol autour de lui.

Mais il la tenait enfin. Et son expression changea du tout au tout. Son regard se fit plus dur. Son cerveau s'était remis en route. Même ses faibles barrières d'occlumancie s'étaient levées par réflexe.

Sa main droite semblait tâter le vide, comme essayant d'attraper un courant magique qui lui échappait indubitablement. Sa main gauche, quant à elle, tenait fermement la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait héritée de son père. Cette cape d'invisibilité si particulière. L'une des trois reliques de la Mort.

**-.-**

**_HPcdlM_**

**-.-**

Après tant d'années, il était toujours attaché à cet héritage de son père. Il l'avait gardé pour lui. Ce n'était pas par égoïsme, il ne l'avait quasiment pas utilisée depuis son combat contre Tom Jedusor. Non, il l'avait gardé car il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Après tout, son pouvoir était incommensurable – échapper à la mort – et il ne voulait la transmettre qu'en étant sûr de son choix.

Ses enfants n'en auraient pas eu besoin lors de leurs années à l'école. Un tel artefact ne pouvait pas être sciemment laissé être utilisé pour jouer des farces ou se promener tranquillement dans le château après le couvre-feu. Non, son utilisation devait être bien mieux réfléchie, et requérir un cas de force majeure. Il devrait sans doute l'expliquer à ses trois enfants, pour qu'ils prennent soin de la cape lorsque lui ne pourrait plus. Mais ce temps n'était pas venu. Il avait toujours une puissance et une vigueur suffisantes pour protéger la cape. Bien décidé à en découdre avec ce nouveau mystère, il prit la cape avec lui et se dirigea vers le parc du château.

Une fois dehors, il sortit la cape soigneusement pliée de son sac, et repéra, plutôt rapidement, le flux qui en sortait. Il s'était attendu à aller vers sa gauche, vers là où les trois flux s'étaient rejoints précédemment. Mais il semblait que ce lieu avait changé. Il supposa qu'ayant bougé la cape de place, le lieu de rencontre des flux ait également changé. Suivant le courant émis par la cape, Harry s'engagea droit devant lui. Il retrouva facilement la petite bille de magie créée par la rencontre des trois flux. Sa taille n'avait pas changée.

Mais que faire à présent ? Devait-il aller vers la forêt et tenter de retrouver la pierre de résurrection ? Il ne voulait pas se laisser tenter par les pouvoirs de cet artefact. Les revoir serait bien trop douloureux. Dans ce cas, devait-il retrouver la baguette de sureau ? Il se l'interdisait. Car cela impliquait d'ouvrir – une fois de plus – le cercueil d'Albus Dumbledore.

Plongé dans ses pensées, son regard fut attiré par un reflet de lune sur la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ce reflet était inégal. Comme si la cape renfermait un secret. Mû par une soudaine inspiration, il avança – tout en retenant son souffle – la cape jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec la bille de magie devant lui.

Rien ne se passa. Enfin, d'un premier abord, il ne vit rien changer. Mais par dépit, il baissa les bras. Dans son geste, la lune se refléta de nouveau sur la cape, laissant entrevoir un instant d'étranges signes sur la cape.

Sa excitation soudainement revenue, Harry replaça la cape de manière à faire réapparaître les reflets de la lune. Les signes qu'il avait aperçus précédemment se révélèrent ressembler à du latin en lettres gothiques. Il put lire :

_~.~_

_« Tres tantum ex semine simulabo legationem legere mei._

_Haec si ita est, cum ad te sciente et ultimum donum si fiat iniuria. »_

__~.~__

Notant ce message sur un bout de papier, Harry se promit de le faire traduire le lendemain par Hermione. Pour l'instant, il lui semblait en avoir assez fait pour cette nuit.

_**-.-**_

_**1. Prologue - End**_

_**_**-.-**_**_

C'est la fin de ce prologue. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Pour ce qui est de la phrase en latin à la fin, j'ai utilisé l'outil de traduction Google. La traduction inverse est incompréhensible, ne cherchez pas! ^^ Je donnerai relativement rapidement (j'espère!) la version en français de ces quelques mots.

A la prochaine!


	2. Retraite

**Harry Potter et le cadeau de la mort**

**_Disclaimer: _**Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages, appartiennent pour la plupart à J.K. Rowling. Toutes les situations que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

_**Avant-propos: **_Concernant les questions à propos d'un éventuel rythme de parution, je ne pourrais répondre que ceci: j'essaierai, autant que faire se peut, de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine.

_**Reviews:**_  
><em><span>Lol:<span>_ je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus rapide pour poster la suite. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire.

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents: _**Harry Potter, 70 ans, démissionne de son poste de directeur de Poudlard pour laisser place aux jeunes. Lors de sa dernière nuit à son poste, il fait une découverte surprenante concernant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il a hérité de son père. En effet, en la plaçant au point de convergence de trois courants magiques particuliers, et à la lueur de la lune, d'étranges phrases ressemblant à du latin apparaissent sur la relique du plus jeune des frères Peverell.

**_-.-_**

**_Harry Potter et le cadeau de la mort_**

**_2. Retraite_**

**_-.-_**

« Manoir Potter, Flagley-le-Haut » énonça clairement Harry Potter dans l'âtre de la cheminée du grand hall de Poudlard, tandis que des flammes vertes lui léchaient le corps, sans qu'il ne ressente toutefois de gêne quelconque. La cheminée lui demanda de valider sa destination, et en un instant, il disparut du domaine de Poudlard. Le réseau de cheminette avait quelque peu changé depuis qu'il l'avait pris pour la première fois, et qu'il s'était par mégarde retrouvé dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il était désormais impossible de se perdre dans le réseau. Différents protocoles de sécurité y veillaient.

L'un de ces protocoles vérifiait que la destination énoncée correspondait à l'une des cheminées du réseau. Un autre vérifiait les droits d'accès de ce visiteur pour sa destination. Un autre permettait de rediriger un visiteur non autorisé vers une cheminée secondaire, généralement placée devant la porte d'entrée des maisons sorcières. Enfin, un dernier était responsable de la maintenance du réseau. Différents capteurs, aux performances magicalement amplifiées repéraient les anomalies du réseau et l'information était remontée à un centre de maintenance qui pouvait envoyer différents drones. Certains drones pouvaient automatiquement nettoyer le réseau de la suie engendrée par ce mode de transport, et même réapprovisionner les entrées du réseau en poudre de cheminette. D'autres drones pouvaient quant à eux réparer les enchantements et protections permettant de relier les différents foyers magiques entre eux.

La faculté d'enchantement avait même mis au point un sortilège de stabilisation, qui réduisait les chances de chute à la sortie d'une cheminée. La poudre de cheminette avait bien évolué, et était devenue propre, confortable et sûre. Tant et si bien qu'un établissement de renom comme Poudlard, leader international de la recherche magique, ne pouvait se permettre de se passer d'un tel réseau. Que ce soit pour faciliter les échanges entre centres de recherche ou pour améliorer le train de vie des étudiants non pensionnaires, le réseau de Poudlard avait été débloqué.

Ainsi, chaque cheminée de Poudlard était à présent reliée au réseau de cheminette. Pour protéger les étudiants de premier et second cycle, le conseil d'administration avait insisté pour que cette partie du corps estudiantin ne puisse se déplacer à l'extérieur. Ils pouvaient toujours se déplacer entre les cheminées de Poudlard, joindre leurs familles par cheminées interposées, mais les escapades à l'extérieur leur étaient interdites.

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

Ce matin-là, Ginny s'était levée tôt. Elle avait quelques préparatifs à finir avant l'arrivée de son mari. Cette journée serait spéciale pour lui. Déjà, il fêterait ses soixante-dix ans. Mais il entamait enfin une retraite bien méritée.

Harry devait arriver dans le milieu de la matinée. Aussi, Dipsy – l'elfe qui les aidait à la maison – et elle s'étaient affairées à remettre en ordre le capharnaüm engendré la veille par ses petits-enfants, et surtout à préparer un repas pour la famille qui se joindrait à eux pour le déjeuner. Pas moins d'une quarantaine personnes étaient attendues. Bien sûr ses trois enfants viendraient accompagnés de leur époux et enfants. Ron et Hermione avait également convaincu leurs enfants et petits-enfants de se joindre à eux. Ses autres frères et leurs épouses seraient également de la partie. Ted ferait de même. Oui, cela promettait d'être un merveilleux anniversaire en famille. En plus, le soleil était au rendez-vous, ils pourraient profiter du jardin.

Les derniers plats mijotaient sur le feu, le four finissait de cuire différents gâteaux. Aussi, Ginny s'adressa à Dipsy :

« Merci d'être venue Dipsy, remercia la sorcière. Je pense que je pourrai gérer seule à partir de maintenant.

– Ce fut un plaisir Madame Potter, répondit l'elfe. Vous savez bien que notre famille sera toujours prête à vous aider ! »

Dipsy était en effet la fille de Kreattur, l'ancien elfe des Black. Ginny s'était étonnée qu'un elfe si vieux puisse avoir des enfants. Elle avait alors appris que la magie des elfes, si différente de celle des sorciers, avait grandement aidé. De plus, lorsque Dipsy était venue au monde, Kreattur et sa compagne avait pu magicalement transmettre leurs expériences à leur fille. Dipsy s'était alors grandement attachée aux Potter. Lorsque Kreattur et sa compagne s'étaient éteints, les Potter avaient aidé Dipsy dans son deuil. Le lien qui les reliaient s'en était retrouvé renforcé.

« Tu salueras ton mari et embrasseras tes enfants de ma part, continua Ginny dans un sourire.

– Oui Madame Potter. A la semaine prochaine Madame Potter.

– Au revoir, Dipsy. »

Et dans un claquement de doigts, Dipsy disparut de la cuisine, laissant derrière elle un doux parfum fruité. Elle s'était sans doute rendue chez elle. L'amour qui liait Dipsy et Po, son conjoint, était très fort. Cela leur permettait à tous deux de faire ce que Ginny appelait de la belle magie. Chacun des sorts de l'elfe l'émerveillait et la surprenait à chaque fois. La semaine passée, le transplannage de l'elfe avait laissé une petite pluie de pétales de roses éphémères. Et lorsqu'elle en parlait à l'elfe, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire en pensant à son bien-aimé.

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

Sortant sa baguette pour vérifier la cuisson d'une tarte à la mélasse, Ginny agita l'item en bois d'un air distrait tandis que l'écran du four affichait diverses données sur le gâteau en train de cuire. Température du four, température à cœur, temps de cuisson écoulé, et estimation de durée restante était les informations qui l'intéressait vraiment. Elle trouvait le reste superflu. Notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui faudrait stopper la cuisson dans une dizaine de minutes, elle fut interrompue par le carillon de la cheminée, annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un visiteur. D'un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge de famille, elle vit passer l'aiguille portant le portrait de son mari de _Au travail_ à _En déplacement_. Un sourire éclaira son visage. D'un simple geste de la baguette, elle sélectionna le mode _Fin de cuisson automatique_ du four et se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon.

Arrivée devant le mode de transport, elle n'attendu qu'un moment avant que des flammes vertes n'apparaissent puis s'estompent, révélant ainsi son mari. Comme elle s'y était attendu, Harry était propre, et toujours debout. Par contre il n'arborait pas cet air perdu qu'il avait habituellement en sortant des cheminées. Il supportait, en principe, mal la rotation engendrée par le déplacement entre deux cheminées.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! » lui dit-il avec un sourire en sortant de la cheminée.

Devant le regard suspicieux de sa femme, Harry comprit immédiatement le problème et se senti obligé de s'expliquer.

« Je teste un nouveau prototype d'un projet issu des facultés d'enchantement et d'étude des moldus, expliqua-t-il. Il semblerait que ce bracelet reproduisse les effets de la rotation des voyageurs du réseau. Une histoire de mécanique des fluides et d'aérodynamisme. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien avoir tout compris… »

Cette explication sembla suffire à Ginny qui s'éleva sur la pointe de pieds afin d'embrasser rapidement son mari. Si elle voulait vraiment comprendre ce phénomène, elle pourrait toujours demander à Hermione, qui avait jadis été à la tête de la faculté d'étude des moldus. Aidant Harry à se débarrasser de ses affaires, elle lui demanda :

« As-tu mangé ce matin ? Il doit rester quelques toasts et du thé de mon petit déjeuner. » lui propose-t-elle.

Mais son mari semblait ailleurs. Le sourire qu'il avait arboré en voyant sa femme avait à présent disparu pour laisser place à une expression plus grave.

« Peu importe, lui répondit-il. Contacte Ron et Hermione. Il faut que nous parlions dès que possible. Rejoignez moi rapidement dans mon bureau. »

Ginny fut intriguée. Cela faisait des années que son mari n'avait pas paru aussi sérieux. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient dû, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, aider la section des aurors à stopper les attentats visant des créatures magiques. Aussi, n'hésita-t-elle pas en tapotant sa tempe de sa baguette tout en pensant à Hermione.

Aussitôt, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans ses oreilles, prouvant que l'interface neuronale avec son téléphone avait bien pris en compte sa requête. Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit une voix masculine répondre à son appel :

« Allo ? demanda la voix.

– Bonjour Ron, c'est Ginny, dit-elle.

– Salut, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est en retard ?

– Non non, rassura-t-elle. Mais Harry vient de rentrer, il veut nous parler. Cela semble plutôt urgent. Tu peux prévenir Hermione ?

– Très bien, lui dit Ron, apparemment intrigué. On arrive dans quelques minutes. »

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis, maintenant tous de la même famille, étaient assis dans le bureau d'Harry. Ginny avait voulu leur proposer du thé, mais tous avaient poliment décliné son offre. Cela aurait pu alléger quelque peu la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, Harry, qui avait déjà posé sa cape d'invisibilité sur son bureau, ne leur accorda qu'un regard et un bref signe de tête pour leur dire bonjour. Son attention s'était alors recentrée sur la relique posée devant lui. Ses trois amis, inquiets de son air grave, ne voulurent pas gêner sa concentration. Sans doute cherchait-il le meilleur moyen de leur expliquer la situation.

C'est en effet ce à quoi pensait l'ex directeur de Poudlard. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir aborder ce sujet, ramenant avec lui un lot de souvenirs lointains pas toujours joyeux. Il repensa à sa découverte des flux magiques émis par les reliques de la Mort. Il demanda alors à Hermione, qui avait le plus d'affinités avec la magie, de s'approcher du bureau.

« Hermione, peux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens au contact de la cape ? Concentre toi bien s'il-te-plait. »

Intriguée, Hermione s'exécuta. Toucher la cape lui rappelait des souvenirs de leurs années d'étudiants de Poudlard. Le toucher soyeux de la cape, presque liquide, lui était comme autrefois très agréable.

« Je ne sens rien d'inhabituel, les informa-t-elle. Toujours cette sensation que la cape coule entre mes doigts. »

Oui, Harry ressentait la même chose lorsqu'il _touchait_ la cape. Aussi, prit-il la main d'Hermione pour l'écarter de la cape et la placer de telle sorte à ce que le flux lui traverse la paume.

« Et là ? » demanda-t-il.

Bien qu'elle tente de se concentrer sur une quelconque sensation inhabituelle, Hermione ne ressenti pas le courant magique.

« Comment veux-tu que je sente quelque chose si je ne touche pas la cape ? demanda-t-elle avec ce qui lui semblait être une question rhétorique.

– Moi je la sens, répondit pourtant Harry. Hier soir, j'ai senti les trois reliques ! »

Interloqués, Ron et sa sœur tentèrent leur chance à leur tour, sans résultat. Il détailla alors son aventure nocturne, ayant réussit à capter toute l'attention de ses amis. Finissant par ces phrases en latin qu'il avait pu lire sur la cape, il jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Tous comprirent qu'il espérait d'elle une traduction.

« Mon latin est bien rouillé, répondit-elle. Je n'en ai presque pas rencontré depuis le début de mes recherches à Poudlard. En tout cas, oui, c'est bien du latin, dit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Cela semble être un dialecte que je situerais vers le douze ou treizième siècle. »

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle prit quelques secondes pour relire le papier contenant les quelques mots qu'Harry avait griffonné durant la nuit. Son front se plissa, comme si elle tentait de se souvenir des cours d'étude des runes qu'elle avait suivi à Poudlard. L'un des composants principaux de l'étude des runes était en effet l'apprentissage de langues mortes. Cela permettait de comprendre les anciens textes étudiés par les adeptes de cette matière. Enfin, elle souffla – quand avait-elle arrêté de respirer ? – et dit à ses amis :

« Je peux vous donner, dans un premier temps, un sens général de ce texte. Il est d'abord question de trois frères. »

Ron sembla vouloir l'interrompre, mais Hermione reprit bien assez vite :

« Oui Ron, nous avons tous pensé aux frères Peverell. Ensuite, il est question du maître de quelqu'un, continua-t-elle. Sans doute le maître de la Mort, si on parle bien de ces trois frères là. Mais je ne peux que supposer, le texte est écrit à la première personne.

Ce terme, là, précisa-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur une partie du texte, pourrait se traduire par _mon maître_. La suite parle de _savoir_, de _mérite_, et de _don ultime_. Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Il me faudra faire quelques recherches supplémentaire pour avoir une traduction plus précise. »

Ron lui serra la main lorsqu'elle se rassit et lui chuchota un « Bravo mon amour » à l'oreille dès qu'il le put. Harry paru soulagé que son amie soit à la hauteur de cette nouvelle tâche. Ginny quant à elle, était un peu perdue. Bien sûr, Harry lui avait parlé des reliques de la Mort, mais cela semblait loin pour elle, ayant à l'époque été tenue à l'écart de la quête de ses aînés.

Les quatre amis, tous grands-parents, étaient perdus dans leurs pensées depuis quelques minutes. Chacun suivant son propre fil de pensée quant aux récents événements. Ginny considérait à présent cette histoire d'un mauvais œil, pouvant potentiellement emmener son mari loin du foyer, comme ce fut jadis le cas. Hermione et Harry essayaient de résoudre cette nouvelle énigme qui se présentait à eux. Les pensées de Ron s'égarèrent quant à elle vers un tout autre sujet. Son horloge interne le rappelant que l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

Ils furent tous quatre sortis de leurs réflexions par un événement tout à fait incongru, qui se révéla être une parfaite coïncidence. Un gargouillis s'échappa du ventre de Ron, et au même moment, le carillon de la cheminée retentit. Harry sourit à la gloutonnerie de son meilleur ami, et se réjouit de revoir sa famille réunie pour la journée.

Mettant leurs pensées de côté, les quatre allèrent s'installer dans le confortable salon de jardin des Potter.

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Harry se remémorait cette journée qui venait de passer. Toute sa famille avait répondu présente à l'invitation de Ginny pour son anniversaire. Les plus jeunes avaient joué dans le jardin, courant après des gnomes de jardin à l'air farouche, mais en réalité très attachés à ces marmots. Leurs aînés étaient restés toute l'après-midi à table, échangeant des conversations toutes plus animées les unes que les autres. Apparemment, les exploits de trois des enfants à Poudlard en faisait rire plus d'un, alors que leurs parents s'étaient renfrognés en apprenant que nombre de bêtises avait passé outre l'attention des professeurs. La dernière en date avait apparemment simulé un environnement sous-marin dans tout le château. Ses occupants avaient pu _nager_ dans les airs.

Plus tard, après que le dîner ne soit terminé, que des feux d'artifice eurent émerveillé les plus jeunes et qu'Harry eut enfin finit de souffler ses soixante-dix – ils en avaient vraiment mis soixante-dix ! – bougies, le calme retomba enfin sur la demeure du couple Potter.

Harry et Ginny étaient couchés dans leur chambre, quand le vieil homme demanda à sa femme :

« Ginny, que penses-tu de toute cette histoire ? »

Cette dernière sut instantanément à quoi sa moitié faisait référence. Elle était plutôt partagée, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Aussi, lui fit-elle part de ses doutes :

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Cette histoire de reliques de la Mort ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je ne peux me forger une opinion sans avoir plus d'informations entre les mains.

– Tu as raison, acquiesça Harry. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, pour l'instant, que d'attendre ce que l'avenir nous apportera. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

– Bonne nuit Harry.»

**_-.-_**

**_2. Retraite - End_**

**_-.-_**

Alors, qu'en pensez vous?

A bientôt!


	3. Crépuscule

**Harry Potter et le cadeau de la mort**

**_Disclaimer: _**Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages, appartiennent pour la plupart à J.K. Rowling. Toutes les situations que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

_**Avant-propos: **_Je veux rester au plus proche du canon pour cette histoire. Les couples, enfants, dates, événements, et pouvoirs magiques resteront donc dans la lignée des sept livres. Je tiens donc à préciser que Harry n'est pas surpuissant. C'est un grand sorcier reconnu par ses actions envers la communauté magique, et pas par ses prouesses au combat.

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents: _**Harry Potter quitte enfin Poudlard après de longues années en tant que directeur. Lors de sa dernière nuit à son poste, il fait une découverte surprenante concernant les Reliques de la Mort. De retour chez lui, il fait part de ses inquiétudes à Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

**_-.-_**

**_Harry Potter et le cadeau de la mort_**

**_3. Crépuscule_**

**_-.-_**

Les années passèrent, et peu à peu, cette histoire de Reliques de la mort s'estompa de l'esprit des quatre amis. Leurs recherches approfondies avaient accaparé leur temps durant quelques années. Les résultats étaient presque inexistants. Le seul indice qu'Harry avait pu lire sur la cape d'invisibilité avait rapidement pu être traduit par Hermione. Il était écrit dans un vieux dialecte latin, la langue qui avait été utilisée pendant des siècles en magie. Avec le nouvel âge d'or magique initié par Poudlard, le latin avait laissé place à des incantations en anglais, la langue la plus parlée en occident. La majorité des sorts avaient été améliorés, et leurs versions modernes utilisaient de nouvelles terminologies.

Hermione avait dû se plonger dans ses vieilles notes pour traduire. Les outils informatiques modernes n'étaient pas adaptés aux langues mortes, et encore moins à leur dialectes magiques. Sa traduction approximative avait été la suivante:

_"Seuls les héritiers des trois frères au courant de leur héritage peuvent lire Mon Message._

_Dans ce cas, la blessure de celui qui le mérite lui donnera accès à Mon Don."_

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

Cela avait entraîné des recherches sur les frères Peverell et leurs descendances. La famille de l'aîné des trois frères, Antioche Peverell, s'était éteinte avec lui. Après avoir obtenu la Baguette de sureau, fabriquée par la Mort elle-même à partir du bois d'un sureau qui poussait au bord de la rivière de la légende et d'un crin du sombral que chevauchait la Mort, Antioche s'en était allé régler de vieux comptes qu'il avait. Il parvint à tuer ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante, et se vanta à qui voulait l'entendre que sa baguette était invincible. Lui et sa famille furent tués dans leur sommeil par un homme avide de pouvoir qui récupéra le Bâton de la Mort. Lorsque la Mort récolta leurs âmes, la légende veut qu'elle ait eut un petit sourire narquois envers le plus arrogant de la fratrie Peverell.

Le cadet des trois frères vécut un peu plus longtemps. Cadmus Peverell, premier détenteur de la Pierre de Résurrection, n'utilisa sa reliques que quelques mois après son obtention. Il fit revenir sa femme d'entre les morts, après qu'elle ait été emportée par la maladie. Cependant, lorsqu'elle revint, elle était aigrie et avait perdu goût à la vie. Deux passages si rapprochés par l'entre-deux mondes avait laissé des marques indélébiles dans son esprit. Finalement, ne supportant plus de voir sa femme ainsi, Cadmus laissa sa femme partir, et voulu la rejoindre. Il est dit que lorsque la Mort vint à lui après son suicide, elle s'arrangea pour que plus jamais, il ne puisse rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Tel aurait été sa punition pour avoir voulu se moquer de la Mort en ramenant les morts au monde des vivants. Le nom de Peverell disparut de cette lignée lorsque la fille de Cadmus se maria avec un sorcier né de moldus du nom de Gaunt. La Relique, quant à elle, resta dans la famille et fut soigneusement chassée sur un anneau d'or.

Enfin, Ignotus Peverell, le benjamin des trois frères, fut plus malin que la Mort. Il lui avait demandé un moyen empêchant la Mort de le suivre. Il s'était vu offrir la propre cape de la Mort, et avait pu vivre jusqu'à un âge avancé. Lorsqu'il offrit la cape à l'aîné de ses fils, La Mort vint enfin le chercher. Il avait été bien plus sage que ses frères, et la Mort l'accueilli dans son royaume comme un vieil ami. La lignée d'Ignotus, quand à elle, perdura de longues années. La tradition d'offrir la cape à l'aîné de ses fils resta, bien que le nom de Peverell soit perdu en faveur de Potter.

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'étaient alors intéressés plus en détails à l'histoire de la magie. Apparemment, les lignées de Cadmus et d'Ignotus s'étaient livrées bataille à de nombreuses reprises au fil des siècles. Certains avaient découvert l'énigme de la Cape, et avaient voulu posséder les trois reliques. La première étape logique dans leur rêve de devenir Maître de la Mort étaient sans aucun doute de s'attaquer à l'autre lignée pour obtenir sa Relique, les possesseurs de la Baguette n'étant plus connus depuis de nombreuses générations.

Ces confrontations incessantes étaient la raison principale expliquant que les familles Gaunt et Potter avaient si peu de branches secondaires. Selon la coutume des ancienne familles sorcière, les branches principales des familles - celles des premiers fils - devaient absolument être protégées par les secondaires. Notamment afin de préserver le nom. Ainsi, nombre de membres de branches secondaires des familles Potter et Gaunt avaient été sacrifiées pour sauvegarder les aînés des fratries.

Le temps passant, Potter comme Gaunt oublièrent les raisons de leur querelle. Les Gaunt se passaient toujours la bague de père en fils, sans pour autant se douter de ses pouvoirs. Les Potter héritaient encore d'un cape d'invisibilité d'une qualité exceptionnelle, qui étaient dans la famille depuis des siècles. La Cape et la Pierre furent ainsi perdues.

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

L'histoire de la Baguette fut plus reluisante. Toujours à la main d'un mage puissant, elle avait tantôt fait le bien, tantôt fait le mal. Mais elle avait toujours accompli de grandes choses. Elle avait fait entrer un volcan du sud de l'Italie en éruption. Elle avait lancé le sort qui restreignait les détraqueurs à Azkaban. Elle avait lancé la malédiction qui frappait une part de la population humaine à chaque plein lune. Elle avait béni une lignée entière de sorciers français pour qu'ils soient irrésistiblement attrayants. Elle avait réduit les peuples elfiques en esclavage. Elle avait donné à un peuple de reptiles magiques un corps leur permettant de mieux maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

La liste était longue. Mais aucune réalisation de la Baguette n'avait pu être reproduite ou dépassée. Le Bâton de la Mort donnait un pouvoir à son possesseur qui était inégalable.

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

Aucune autre piste n'avait été trouvée. L'énigme parlait d'un don, mais aucun des quatre retraités n'avait trouvé de moyen pour l'obtenir. Ils avaient finalement décidé de retourner à des activités plus communes: profiter de leurs familles et s'adonner à leurs passions. Hermione participait à des projets d'ouvertures d'écoles magiques dans des lieux reculés de la planète. Ron jouait dans des tournois d'échecs mondiaux. Ginny produisait des émissions de quidditch pour la télévision sorcière.

Harry, quant à lui, cherchait à étoffer sa capacité à toucher la magie. Il parvenait ainsi à déceler la nature des magies qu'il effleurait, mais ne pouvait pas se prononcer sur les sortilèges exacts qui avaient été lancés.

**_-.-_**

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

**_-.-_**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au journal que la chouette avait déposé plus tôt ce matin-là. Sous le titre, il pouvait lire la date. 30 juin 2096. Il avait vu quatre générations de Potter après lui. Le monde magique avait bien changé au cours de ce siècle. L'âge d'or de la magie avait apporté nombre d'innovations. Cette période avait été suivie d'un essor incroyable de l'économie magique. Mais surtout, voilà dix années que le monde magique avait décidé de se révéler aux moldus. Cela avait été tendu au début, mais les différents gouvernements mondiaux avaient bien pris la nouvelle. Harry, ayant pris sa retraite de nombreuses années auparavant, s'était contenté d'approuver cette décision lorsque la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers lui avait demandé son avis. Il avait bon espoir du devenir de la Magie, et du monde en général.

Il ne lui restait à présent qu'un chose à accomplir. Sans se l'expliquer, il sentait qu'il reverrait bientôt sa famille. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, ses enfants. Mais aussi ses parents. Et Sirius, Rémus, et tous les autres. Il était le dernier, et ils lui manquaient.

Il sentait que c'était pour ce soir là. Ses affaires étaient en ordre depuis un bon moment. Lentement, il s'installa sur le fauteuil à bascule de la terrasse. Ginny avait toujours aimé les couchers de soleil sur les champs avoisinants. Avec un sourire, il ferma les yeux tandis son esprit s'éclipsait peu à peu.

_**-.-**_

_**HPcdlM**_

_**-.-**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans sa rocking-chair. Le soleil était toujours à moitié visible à l'horizon. La terrasse était toujours là. La tasse de café qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt, en revanche, était introuvable. Il se leva, étonnement sans difficultés. Ses articulations ne le faisait plus souffrir, il n'était pas essoufflé, et ses lunettes lui semblaient superflues. Il les posa sur la console à côté du fauteuil à bascule et se dirigea vers les champs. Il avait cru voir une ombre bouger à l'orée d'un bosquet d'arbres, mais n'avait pas bien vu avec ses lunettes.

Dans le petit bois au milieu du champs, les rayons du soleil couchant créaient un drôle d'ambiance aux tons orangés. Il entendit un craquement et se dirigea dans la direction de ce qu'il pensait être l'origine de ce bruit. Il finit par arriver dans une petite clairière où un sombral anormalement imposant semblait assoupi. Approchant sa main de l'encolure de l'animal, comme pour caresser l'étalon, il ne senti pas l'atmosphère se rafraîchir de quelques degrés.

Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sombral quand il entendit derrière lui:

"Je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais toi, Harry Potter."

Il ne se senti pas surpris. Pas plus que méfiant, ni inquiété. Il se retourna alors tranquillement, en prenant soin à ne pas toucher l'équidé.

Devant lui se tenait une grande silhouette qui devait bien faire quatre ou cinq têtes de plus que lui. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire avec une capuche dont l'ombre cachait son visage. Elle tenait dans sa main un grand bâton, simple mais entièrement noir. Une autre parole se fit entendre, semblant venir de partout à la fois:

"Bonsoir, Harry Potter.

- Bonsoir. répondit-il, nullement apeuré par l'apparence de l'être devant lui.

- Je suppose que tu de doutes de qui je suis, fit-elle.

- Je suppose que je suis mort et que vous êtes la Mort. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Ne devrais-je pas me rendre dans l'autre monde? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ah c'est donc vrai. Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici sans vraiment savoir comment, s'étonna-t-elle. A vrai dire tu es ici pour deux raisons. Commences-tu à comprendre?

- J'imagine que l'une de ces raisons est liée au Don de la Mort. Pour l'autre, je dois avouer que je ne vois pas du tout, répondit-il.

- Mon Prix est en effet l'une de ces raisons. Mais pas la principale. Même sans mériter ce Prix, tu aurais tout de même fini ici. Viens, marchons un peu pendant que nous parlons, proposa-t-elle."

Harry suivit donc la Mort. Ils sortirent du bosquet en silence. Le soleil était toujours en train de se coucher. Toujours à moitié visible à l'horizon. Harry tiqua, et demanda:

"Le temps est-il arrêté?

- Disons plutôt que nous sommes dans un instantané du moment de ta mort. Te rappelles-tu de ton combat contre Tom Jedusor? Quand tu as volontairement fais face à Mon Sort? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier ce moment. J'ai pu parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Le horcruxe de Voldemort a été détruit et j'ai pu revenir finir mon combat, lui répondit-il.

- C'est en effet la vision des événements que tu as eu, expliqua-t-elle. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé."

Elle fit apparaître deux fauteuils face au coucher de soleil et invita Harry à prendre place.

"Vois-tu Harry, ce soir-là, tu n'as pas pu revenir car Tom Jedusor avait tué son Horcruxe, ou parce que c'était ta destinée, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme l'avait dit Albus Dumbledore, c'est bien le fait de faire face à Mon Sort volontairement qui a ancré ton âme à ce plan. Lorsque tu as fait cela, tu as renoncé à ta mort. Même si tu l'avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas pu continuer dans l'au-delà comme l'a dit Albus Dumbledore. Tu as sacrifié ta mort.

- J'ai sacrifié ma mort? s'étonna-t-il.

- En effet. Tu ne peux plus mourir, et la...

- Mais... interrompit-il.

- Non, continua-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, ton corps est mort. Mais ton âme persiste. C'est pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui. Et tu aurais dû errer sans fin dans cet instantané du moment de la mort de ton corps. Mais il se trouve que tu es aussi ce que les Hommes appellent le Maître de la Mort. Je préfère le terme de Récipiendaire du Prix. La conjonction des deux raisons de ta présence ici sont aussi la raison pour laquelle tu es mort aujourd'hui. Vois-tu à quoi je fais allusion?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il un peu perdu.

- Le Prix est de pouvoir vivre une autre vie. Cela t'aide-t-il? demanda-t-elle."

Alors Harry compris ce qu'Elle s'efforçait à vouloir lui faire comprendre. Vivre une autre vie. Une réincarnation. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en réincarnation, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui était mort à 115 ans, comme lui. Et cette personne était morte un 30 juin, comme lui. Et cette personne était, comme lui, née en juillet, en fin de mois si sa mémoire était bonne. Et cette personne savait étonnamment des choses que beaucoup n'auraient pas saisi.

"Je... Est-ce que... réussi-t-il à dire.

- Je vois que tu as compris. Laisse moi cependant te dire que comme tu as sacrifié ta mort, tu devras vivre de nouvelles vies au terme de la prochaine. Le Récipiendaire du Prix ne peut rester en ces lieux réservés à ces ayant sacrifié leur mort. Cela veut aussi dire que tu ne reverras pas ta famille avant un long moment. expliqua-t-elle.

- Je comprends, même si c'est dur à accepter, répondit Harry après avoir enregistré ces informations.

- Alors, Harry Potter, nos chemins vont se séparer. Tu vas vivre ta nouvelle vie. Tu garderas ton libre arbitre, agis en ton âme et conscience. Au revoir, Harry Potter.

- Attendez! Avant de partir, puis-je voir votre visage? demanda-t-il, très curieux.

- Sache, Harry Potter, que la Mort n'a pas de visage. Il est temps maintenant."

Elle émit un long sifflement, et la mère de tous les sombrals rejoint sa maîtresse. Cette dernière monta l'animal qui tendit son museau vers Harry. A peine l'eut-il effleuré qu'un tourbillon de couleurs se déclencha autour de Harry.

Le soleil reprit sa marche. Harry se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. La Mort frappa le sol de son Bâton, et Harry et Elle disparurent du domaine Potter. Le soleil disparut alors complètement et la nuit pu enfin tomber.

**_-.-_**

**_3. **_Crépuscule _**- Fin_**

**_-.-_**

Qu'en pensez vous? Des théories pour la suite? J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, désolé pour l'attente occasionnée.

A la prochaine!


End file.
